The TwiGlee Zone
by BrainsEnough
Summary: This was just a bit of fun, basically Rachel is sick and falls asleep during Glee club only to find herself in a crazy 'Twilight Zone' kind of atmosphere.


_I feel so tired today, which is completely unheard of as I am always so full of life and motivation. I just don't know what is wrong with me; perhaps I am coming down with something. I should go and see the doctor after school, just to be on the safe side, I really can't afford to risk my talent with any unwanted viruses…._

"Rachel? Are you okay?" a voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts as she looked over to see Mr Schuester and the rest of the Glee club staring at her, most of them just wondering if she was finally losing her mind. "Are you okay? You've been staring into space for the last few minutes and muttering" Mr Schuester asked her with a slightly concerned raise to his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am fine, I was just thinking about some amazing songs for regionals…." Rachel lied and offered them all a 'Berry' eager smile.

"Right, we were discussing Thriller for the football team…" Mr Schuester trailed off, discussing the same matters as before while Rachel returned to her thoughts.

_I should get some more herbal tea, I feel a slight scratch to my throat, and I really can't lose my voice. I would sound awful up there singing the lead of Thriller….wait, did Mr Schuester say Thriller?...Oh no, Mr Schuester?_

_**Where did everyone go?**_

Rachel jumped up in her seat as she heard the sound of their school bell "Mr Schuester…?" She sat up more and glanced around the room, it was completely empty which was confusing enough but Rachel soon noticed that there wasn't even a musical instrument in sight. All that filled the room were chairs stacked up around her and old books. "Did I fall asleep? And they just left me here…humph!"

She quickly stood up and headed out of the choir room, where she glanced up and down the corridor. They were full of students hovering around, playing immature games and just acting in their usual way. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and headed towards her locker, smiling to a few people along the way who just offered her a confused look. This would have been unusual to any normal student but Rachel was used to strange looks, used to being treated like an outsider and freak.

Rachel attempted to ignore their looks and soon stopped dead as she saw a familiar face heading towards her. This face was usually quite bitter and aggressive but it was far from that, causing Rachel to blink a few times before she was finally greeted by a 'cheery' Santana Lopez.

"Hey, are you new?" she smiled, wearing a red sweater with flowers on the front and a knee length black skirt. Her hair was half up and she had very little, if any, make up on. "Do you speak English? My name is Santana Lopez, it is nice to meet you" she spoke slowly as Rachel continued to just stare at her, completely confused.

"Is this some sick joke? Play a game on Rachel day?" she asked and glanced around, soon noticing a fat blonde girl as she pushed her way through the corridors, munching eagerly on a Twinkie.

"Rachel? Is that your name? I don't know what kind of sick joke you could mean but I assume you are new to this school. When did you transfer?" Santana asked, eagerly before she looked to see what was catching Rachels attention. "Oh, ignore that. Her name is Quinn Fabray and she pretty much eats anything that is put in front of her, its disgusting really but I do feel bad for her".

Rachel shook her head "wait….Quinn?" she gasped slightly when the blonde looked directly at her, offering her a slight glare.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the blonde scoffed, almost spitting a mouthful of twinkie at Rachel before she pushed passed and carried on down the hall.

"Oh, ignore her, she is having a bad day. I think she forgot her lunch or something" Santana smiled and cuddled her books close to her chest. "HEY! Your girlfriend just went that way, follow the thumping!" Santana shouted passed Rachel and towards a boy who Rachel didn't recognise, at least not from the back. He slowly turned back to her and shook his head.

"Noah…."

"Yeah? You know him?" Santana questioned the short brunette as the young boy headed over to them, wearing a button up shirt with dark pants and a pair of glasses.

"She isn't my girl….friend, we are just friends….nothing else….you know that, S-Santana" he spoke quietly and almost in a shy way, stuttering ever so slightly as he looked at Rachel, offering her a shy smile. "Who are you?" he asked, smiling almost in ore a goofy way "I'm Noah Puckerman"

Rachel looked between the pair, eyeing them both up before she laughed "I think I am losing my mind, yes, I must lay down now…."

_**Wake up….wake up**_

With a slight struggle, Rachel opened her eyes and glanced up to see the school nurse smiling down to her. "You had a nasty fall outside and your new friends brought you to see me" she smiled more and helped Rachel to sit up.

"What….new….friends?" she asked, pausing between her words as she noticed the same, twisted, pair who had just been speaking to her. She didn't understand what was going on, why would they play this trick on her and how did they change their appearances so much, especially Quinn.

Rachel slowly stood up and walked out of the office, staring at the pair of 'strangers' as they looked back to her. "How are you feeling? We were both /so/ worried about you" the smiling Latina nodded and walked over, linking arms with Rachel "we're going to show you around the school, Noah will help you catch up with all your classes and we're all going to be the best of friends". Santana grinned, a smile much similar to the ones Rachel used to hold.

"I think I need to go and see Mr Schuester, he will know what is going on and whatever has happened to you guys, I will fix this" she muttered and pulled away from Santana before she ran out of the nurses office and down the hallway, not hearing as they both said "the janitor?"

Rachel rushed through the corridors, almost cheering as she saw Finn just ahead of her. He was wearing his football jacket and just stood around talking to a few Cheerios. "Finn….he'll know" she walked up to him and smiled "I know we're not exactly on speaking terms but I am having the strangest day and I need you to help me….we're the leaders, together" she smiled up to him as he just looked at her, seeming quite confused.

"Do I know you?" he arched his eyebrow "hey, are you that chick I hooked up with last night, I was so fucking wasted, man" he fist pumped a fellow footballer and looked back down to the petite brunette "I don't remember your nose being that big though….must have been dark".

There was a slight laugh to her side as one of the Cheerios ran her hand down his chest "Hudson, you're so hot….but you didn't really hook up with that, did you?" she glanced to Rachel and rolled her eyes.

"Tina?" Rachel felt her eyes widening at the sight of the usual Gothic Asian girl in a Cheerio outfit, her hair pulled back and curly and her face plastered in normal make-up, nothing at all Goth.

"Look, little miss needy, go find yourself some geek to fuck, Hudson is mine" the Asian smirked and pulled Finn into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around him as he smirked back to her.

Rachel slowly stepped back and shook her head "what the hell is going on? Why are you all so weird? I don't…" she fell back as her foot landed in a bucket of water, a familiar voice calling out to her "watch it, Miss"

She turned back to see Mr Schuester smiling to her "I'm sorry, I didn't even see you walking back before you stepped in my bucket" he leaned down and wiped her foot "shouldn't be any permanent damage to your shoes, it's just a little dirty water" he smiled up to her and stood up.

"You're being a janitor again, Mr Schuester? I thought you stopped doing that, are times that hard without Mrs Schuester?" she asked him and carried on noticing people as they walked by. She saw Artie first, who was actually walking and surrounded by Cheerios. He was followed by Brittany who was dressed in a womans suit, her hair plaited back and a bunch of books in her hands. "I don't understand what is happening?" Rachel glanced back to Mr Schuester and shook her head "we were just in Glee club…"

"Glee club? Oh boy, I used to love that when I was in this school, really thought that I was going to make it big but then my girlfriend got pregnant, I had to leave school and get a job" Mr Schuester explained his life, telling Rachel all about his four kids with Terri and his past dreams.

"But I don't understand, Mr Schuester…"

"Call me Will, Mr Schuester is my father….and it makes me feel old but I do feel old most of the time, especially with my kids running me ragged". He smiled to her "but they are worth everything, I love them all and my wife…Terri, she is the most beautiful girl in the world, well, woman now but she is still a girl to me".

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but found no words, she simply nodded and rushed away from him. This day was becoming too surreal for her, she needed to find someone who was normal, someone who wasn't playing a trick on her. As she walked, Rachel soon spotted the same over weight blonde girl, the one who had once been the most beautiful girl in the world. Rachel started to approach her but stopped when she noticed Noah, he was also watching her. "Are you okay?" she asked and approached him.

"Yeah, I'm swell, are you okay?" he smiled to her and glanced back to Quinn, sighing every so slightly.

(Swell, did he really say that?) Rachel smiled back to him "Oh, I am all kinds of confused but I am sure things will get better…..is she really your girlfriend? It's okay if she is" Rachel nodded towards Quinn as she asked him.

"No, she isn't" he turned his full attention towards Rachel "we were best friends, we have known each other since we were kids but last year we were bored and feeling a little desperate about losing….uh, you know….doing it" he chuckled nervously but soon stopped "anyway, we decided to try it together but then Quinn got pregnant and she had my baby but sold it". Noah sighed and looked down "I just miss her friendship as she doesn't talk to me anymore".

"Oh…." Rachel nodded in understanding, thinking that at least that was almost normal, almost. "You should talk to her, I have to go and see someone" she smiled to him "I'll see you later, Noah" Rachel spun on her heels and headed in the opposite direction, she was over this sick game now, she just wanted to wake up from her nightmare.

As she walked along the corridors again, Rachel tried to find normality again but all she found was something out of the Twilight Zone. Everyone was different and no-one knew her. She soon decided that it was best to go back to where it had all began, back to the choir room.

Rachel rushed through the school and soon found herself entering the choir room, it was still a room full of junk but her chair still sat in the middle of it. She walked over and sat down, placing her hands on her lap "Hm….there's no place like home?" she tapped her feet together and frowned as nothing happened, stupid idea.

"Why are you in here on your own? Oh wait, I get it, you wanted a repeat of last night!" Finn walked in and smirked, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and grabbed a chair from the stacked pile, pulling it in front of her. "Sup, babe? You know, you're a little weird and freaky short but if you had a nose job, you could be totally hot" he winked to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

"Excuse me?" she pushed his hand away and held back tears, she was completely heartbroken by his behaviour, even if she knew that it wasn't really him. "I would like to be left alone, I need some time to reflect on this crazy day and get back to my perfectly calm self".

"Come on, baby, I can totally help you with that" he smirked and pulled her on to his lap, his hands wandering as she attempted to push them away.

"Please let go of me"

"Just relax, babe, it's all good" he leaned over and kissed her roughly, his hand sliding up her skirt before she hit him away and fell off the chair….banging her head on the ground.

_**I told you she was crazy**_

"She is a freak, look at her!" the familiar voice of Santana shouting, woke Rachel up as she stared towards the ceiling.

"Hey, leave her alone" Finn shouted back before he was hovering over her, smiling but looking concerned "Rachel? Are you okay? I think you like passed out or something….you hit the floor pretty hard" he sighed and pulled her up from the floor. He had a look of being uncomfortable about this but glanced towards Mr Schuester "I'll take her to the nurses office, Mr Schue" he smiled and picked her up in his arms before he carried her out.

Rachel glanced back at everyone, they were all gossiping between themselves and laughing at her. This caused Rachel to sigh in relief. They were being evil, picking on her again but they were being normal "you're you….again" she glanced up to Finn as he carried her.

"Yeah…..I'm me and you're you…." He smirked slightly and arched his eyebrow "I think you really hit your head….but you'll be okay".

"I know I will be, now" she smiled and rested her head against his chest, not caring about them being broken up, she just felt relieved and safe at last.


End file.
